A New Home
by impossibledreams2007
Summary: Fixed to be able to read better with a few alterations. It's my own missing scene shared between Kida and Milo towards the end of the movie. Warning: Major fluffiness!


**Updated A/N 5/27/05: Thank God for the QuickEdit program. I am finally fixing this so you can read it better. Sorry about that, I had problems before trying to fix and it uploading but it never worked. I hope this is better.**

**Authors Note: Ok this is my first fanfic on but I do a lot of fanfiction for various stuff, but my passion is geared toward animated cartoons, Disney stuff etc. and I generally do romances. The story is basically after when Kida has just descended from the crystal and then learns about her father's death. As a celebration is going on, Milo is miserable w/out Kida there and Kida is off on her own thinking about her dad. And then Milo finds Kida and a romance begins to bloom between them and Milo has to decide if he should stay in Atlantis or go home. I am a hopeless romantic, so this story does get a little mushy and lovey dovey but I hope you like it anyway! Please R&R! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Atlantis or the characters Milo, Kida, Sweet, Audrey,etc. Don't sue me Disney I am a poor humble college kid.**

* * *

As Kida fell into Milo's arms, her consiousness returned as she opened her eyes to see Milo. She  
looked in his eyes and Milo sighed in relief that she was alright. At first, she thought she had just  
awaken from a dream, until she noticed she was clutching something in her hand. She opened it to  
reveal a beautiful, yet small, bracelet, the bracelet she once had thousands of years ago. She smiled  
with tears in her eyes and realized it wasn't a dream at all. She really did see her mother and she left  
Kida a present from the other world.

She looked at Milo again with tears and threw herself on to Milo, for she was happy to back home and knowing she had seen her mother for the first time in centuries. As Milo enjoyed her warm embrace, he was confused about the bracelet, for he did not know the story about it. He quickly forgot about the bracelet and nudged her to look at her safe and beautiful city. She looked back and smiled to see it undestroyed and just as beautiful as she left it.

Milo, Kida and the rest of the travelers gathered together to look at the place they have just saved together as team. This was a great adventure for all of them and it was just wonderful that everyone is here to share this moment. As Atlanteans cheered for these heros in the distance, Milo had a sudden chill as he thought that these people don't even know that their beloved king was dead.

When Rourke took the crystal from Atlantis, the king had no way of surviving his internal bleeding  
without the aid of the crystal. He lost his immortality and had to die, not knowing his daughter was  
going to be alright or not. He looked over at Kida as she waved at her people with happiness, also  
unaware of her father's death. Pretty soon, all the travelers looked at each other and then at Kida,  
and then they all looked at Milo, as a way of saying that he is the one who must tell Kida.  
Kida then ran up to Milo and said

"Oh isn't this just wonderful! The city of Atlantis has been saved again thanks to you and your friends!" She grabbed his hand and said "A celebration will be held tonight in your team's honor, I must tell father this wonderful news!" She laughed with happiness but she then noticed a sad look upon Milo's face, she could sense that something was wrong.

"Milo, where is my father?" she asked.

Milo sighed and said, "Come Kida, there is something I must show you." He took Kida's hand and led her towards the palace.

As they entered the doors, some guards were kneeling at the king's death bed. Kida ran up to her father's bed and looked upon her father's face. Tears quickly came and said "Oh my poor father, you can't leave me now." She slammed her  
body at the end of the bed, crying and yelling Atlantean words of sorrow.

Milo watched her as she cried, he also had tears in his eyes. For he knew what itwas like to be an orphan a well, he felt the pain Kida was suffering at that moment. He gently went up to Kida as her crying calmed down, he put his hand upon her shoulder but she shrugged it off and said,

"Please, I wish to be alone for a while."

Milo and the rest of the guards obeyed her and turned away to the door. As Milo was at the door, he looked back at Kida as she laid down at the end of her father's bed, sobbing quietly. He then left and went back down to his friends as the celebration began to start.

The celebration was full of festivities and wonder. The Atlanteans performed ritual dances and  
music, as the heroes sat at the table eating a feast fit for a thousand kings. Everyone seemed to have  
a good time, except for Milo. He sat at the table the whole time thinking about where his life leads to next as soon as he returns to America. He also thought about Kida, how miserable she is feeling right now, all alone in the dark palace that stood above the city. His thoughts were then interrupted by Sweet as he went up to Milo and said

"Hey Milo, you really need to come out here and dance!"

"I don't think so Sweet, I'm just not in a celebrating mood that's all." said Milo

"Oh you're thinking about her, aren't you?" asked Sweet

"About who?"

"Kida."

"No, no of course not, I'm just a little worried about her that's all." said Milo

"So you are thinking about her!" said Sweet.

"Well...yes, I mean no... well (sighs) maybe I am. I'm just wondering if she's okay."

"So go talk to her." said Sweet.

"I don't know, she really didn't want to talk to me earlier. What if she still doesn't want to, I'll probably make her mad!" said Milo.

"Well maybe you won't, she just needed some time to be alone. said Sweet. "The least you can do right now is be a friend."

Milo smiled and realized that he does need to talk to her about many things. He is leaving  
tommorow and now would be a good time to say good bye. But something felt missing. He felt like  
he needed to talk to her about other things, like the way he felt about her. Milo realized he never felt this way about any woman before, not until he met Kida. He felt like he had a true friend for the first time since his grandpa died. Milo enjoyed her compant the day beforewhen they spent the daytogether in Atlantis. He decided to just go ahead and try talking to her.

He left the table and the party and climbed up to the palace. As he arrived at the door, he took a  
deep breath and opened the door gently. But as he went in there, he found that Kida wasn't in her  
father's bed chamber. He looked all over the room and still couldn't find her. He did see the body of  
the king still lying on the bed. Milo stared at the king for a while, thinking how he wished he got to  
know him better during his stay in Atlantis. He also thought about why the king trusted him and  
chose him to save his daughter and the city, above all people! He stood there and said,  
"Your majesty, it's me, Milo Thatch."

"I did what you told me to do, I managed to save your city and your daughter from total death and I wanted to thank you for giving me the trust and faith you had in me."

Kida silently watched Milo from the steps of the near by garden.

"For years, I have dreamed to come to this wonderful place you had ruled for years and now I  
stand here, realizing my dream has been fulfilled and how I could die a happy man right now." Milo said with a short laugh. But stopped and became more serious.

" I also wanted to say that you have an...an amazing daughter." Milo said as Kida smiled as she continued to watch.

"I can tell you have raised her strongly and I know she will follow in your foot steps in becoming a  
great ruler. She is just amazing and she misses you terribly, I just wish I can make you come back to  
her so she could be happy again." Milo said but then felt a hand on his shoulder. He spun around to  
see the princess behind him and said, "Oh Kida...I'm so sorry to be in here after you told me..."

Kida interrupted Milo has she gently put her finger upon his mouth and said, "Thank you for saying  
those words to my father, I couldn't help over hearing you."

"So you heard EVERY word I said?" asked Milo

"Pretty much." said Kida with a smile. "And did you mean every word of it?"

"Yes, I know how much you cared for your father and I felt bad I didn't get to know him better,"said Milo and then took the crystal out of his pocket. "Your father gave me this before he died and well, I think you should have it."

"No, you must keep it, it was a gift from my father." said Kida.

"But Kida, it's only right."

"No, he gave it to you, Milo Thatch." said Kida

He looked at her as the radiance of the evening glowed upon her face. He sighed and smiled at  
her as he put the crystal around his neck. Kida then said,"I thought you were at the celebration?"  
asked Kida.

"I was, but I was worried about you and I just didn't feel like celebrating,so I figured you wanted  
someone to talk to. But if you don't, I completly understand and I can leave immediantly." Milo said  
quickly but stopped before he could finish when Kida began to laugh and she said,

"Oh Milo, of course you can talk to me, I really could use some company." She took Milo's hand and said, "Come let us take a walk."

Milo and Kida walked for a while around the palace, until they reached an open field with flower  
and fruit trees everywhere, with the ocean right beside it. Milo looked around at the beauty of the  
these fields and then looked at Kida, with the same awe in had in the fields. he then said, "You know  
Kida, I know how it feels to be an orphan."

Kida sighed and asked, "How did your parents die?"

"It was an accident that happened as they were coming back from the west where my father was  
doing some sort of research. You see my father and my mother were both archeologists. They were on this machine called a train, that allows people to travel from one place to another in a short amount of time, but sadly it wrecked and felloff a cliff and my parents were instantly killed." he said softly.  
"Oh Milo, that's just terrible,"said Kida..

"My grandfather then took me in as his son and raised me. He then died a broken man because many people made fun of him for his research in Atlantis."

"Why would they make fun of him because of that?" asked Kida.

"Because..., because.. people are idiots and refuse to believe in many wondeful things because as  
long as they can't see it for themselves, it is therefore "unreal"! My grandfather was ridiculed by every scholar because they believed Atlantis to be a myth and thought it was just impossible and stupid to try and look for it! The laughter and hatred brought my grandfather into depression which brought him to his grave!" Milo said angrily and yet satisfied to finally let out the anger he has had for many years.

He then felt Kida's hand on his back which calmed him down and sighed in relief.  
"When you lose your family, it leaves a great, empty hole in your heart that no one can possibly fill  
up again." said Milo, but softly.

"That's how I feel, like my heart has a terrible hole in the middle of it where my mother and father  
were once a part of." Kida said softly. She then looked at Milo and they then realized a connection  
has been brought between them. They looked at each other for a brief moment until Kida snapped out of it and realized the celebration was still going on.

"So, you and your friends are leaving Atlantis tommorow?" asked Kida.

"Yeah I guess so, it just seemed like we just arrived here and now we have to leave." Milo said.

"I bet your people will be proud of you when you return and your name will be remembered through out history." Kida said.

"Yeah I guess that is exactly what they are going to do." Milo said.

"Isn't that what you always wanted?" asked Kida.

"Well sort of, I do however think that finally getting to Atlantis and bringing honor back to my grandfather is just enough for me, but I am going to have to accept the fame that will come to me." Milo said as he watched over the celebration.

Kida stared at her beloved city and said, "Atlantis will miss you." even though she was secretly saying, "I will miss you."

Milo stared out into the city and said, "And I will miss Atlantis." as he also thought "I will miss you."

"Maybe you could come back to Atlantis some day?" Kida asked.

"Maybe." Milo softly said with saddness.

For a minute there, another silence fell between them. They sadly thoughtabout the misery they will have in not seeing each other for a long time, possibly forever. Milo and Kida both felt that they should tell each other how they felt. After the long silence, they turned aroundand looked at each other. Just as they began to speak,they were then interrupted by Audrey, Sweet and the rest of team.

"There you are Milo and your highness, we've been look everywhere for you!" said Audrey

"Yeah you two have to-a come down to the celebration, it'sa so much fun and it'sa gonna end soon." said Vinny.

"Actually guys I'm going to go ahead and turn in, due to the big day tommorrow." said Milo.

"And I must go back up to the palace." said Kida.

"Okay but you don't know what you two are missng!" said Sweet as he and the others walked off.

As soon as they were far from distance, Milo and Kida began to go their separate ways until Milo said, "So I guess I'll see you tommorow before we leave?" he asked.

"Yes I will be down there." said Kida.

"Was there anything you wanted to tell me, Kida?" asked Milo.

"It..it has been forgotten. Did you have something to say?" asked Kida.

"It was nothing important." said Milo.

"Well goodnight Milo, you need the rest." said Kida

"Goodnight Kida." said Milo.

They both turned their backs and started on their separate ways. By the time Milo reached the  
bottom of the hill, he stopped to think.

"What am I doing?" he thought. I need to tell her how I feel before it drives me crazy. I am in love  
with her, with all my heart." "But what if she doesn't feel the same way about me, I'm just a lowly,  
comman American and she's a beautiful princess of a great nation, it could never work out! He sat  
down on the grass in distraught. He then looked up and saw a beautiful white flower that reminded  
of Kida's beautiful white hair. He went up to it and picked it form the tree and smelled it's beautiful  
scent. He stood underneath the tree and thought of many things, like what would Kida say if he told  
her about the way he feels and if she felt the same way, would he have to stay here in Atlantis  
forever?

He could never go home and rub in every man's face at the museum about discovering Atlantis. He could  
never see his home or...

But then it dawned on him. He had nothing at home. He was a nothing when he left and just  
because he became a hero, people who ignored him when he was just invisible, will accept him  
because of his fame. But when he met Kida, she saw his inner and truer self that no one else saw.  
She made him feel alive and brought him happiness. If he left her, the hole in his heart would just  
grow bigger.

Even though fame and fortune would be nice to have, he felt that Kida is ten times better than  
those. He looked at the flower and smiled. He then knew in an instance what he had to do. He ran back up the hill, to chase after Kida to confess his love. But as he got up the hill, Kida ran up to the top at the same time he did.

"Kida!"

"Milo!"

"Kida, I wanted to tell you that you are the world to me!" said Milo. I just realized thatin world, I have nothing and no one to go back to. But here, I can have everything, a home, a long life, and a wonderful woman to be with. Ever since I laid my eyes on you for the first time, I thought you were the most beautiful woman in the world, and well I guess what I'm trying to say is...well..I've fallen madly in love with you Kida!" Milo knew what he said was right and quickly sighed in relief that he finally let it out.

"Oh please tell me what you have to say, because I understand if you don't feel the same about me  
because I can understand, but I couldn't hide my feelings any longer and..."

Kida interrupted him with a soft, tender kiss. She took his hands and held them tight, wishing they can never be let go. As she pulled back, she looked at him and smiled at the shocked look on his  
face.

"Oh my dear Milo, I came up here to tell you the same thing. I love you too and I just can't live my life without you." she said softly.

Milo never felt so happy in his life. He stared into Kida's eyes as he carresed her cheeks, admiring  
how beautiful she was. Overfilled with joy, Milo grabbed Kida's waist and lifted her up in the air. He twirled her around,Kida and Milo laughed and laghed as Milo twirled more, until the twirling causedthem to lose their balance and they fell and rolled down the hill together. But when they came to the bottom of the hill with Milo on top of Kida, they both laughed and kissed more. For the first time ever, they had never been so happy.

They shared a long, passionate kiss. Milo ran his fingers through her silvery long hair. Kida wrapped his arms around his neck as he rolled on top of her. Hepulled back and nuzzled into her neck, kissing itgently and he was intoxicated by her smell of flowers. Kida moaned softly as he kissed her neck and finally made it back to her mouth.After kissing her henoticed the flower he picked earlier that he left on the ground. He pulled her half way up while Kida still had her arms tight around his neck. Heput the flower onKida's earand gently rested his forehead aganist hers as he looked into her beautiful blue eyes.  
Softly, Kida said, "Thank you Milo."

"For what my darling?" Milo asked.

"For filling up that empty hole in my heart."

Milo smiled and said, "The same to you too."

They shared a deep kiss and Milo pulled Kida up to stand.

"So does this mean you will stay?" asked Kida.

"You bet!" "I rather stay here with you more than any where else in the world." said Milo.

"Oh Milo, I'm so happy!" Kida said as she hugged him.

They held each other close as Milo smelled her hair. He felt complete that he is finally with the woman he loves and a real home to enjoy. He then said, "Come on, why don't we catch the last bit of the party."

"I would like that." Kida said as she smiled. "I do need to announce the death of my father to the kingdom anyhow."

"Yeah, they have to know sooner or later." said Milo.

"So how do you think your companions will think of you staying."

"I think they'll accept and understand." said Milo as he and Kida walked toward the city.

"I will allow them to reenter Atlantis safely so that they can visit us often." said Kida.

"They would love that!" Milo exclaimed.

"Do you think you'll be happy here, Milo?" asked Kida.

"Yes, as long as I am with you." said Milo as he smiled at Kida.

They then came to where the celebration was and silence fell as the princess made her entrance. She stood at the head table, sighed and began to speak of the tragic news of her father's death to her kingdom.

**While editing this I made a few alterations grammatically and for the story as well! Bye for now r/r!**


End file.
